


The Night Where Moomintroll's Spring Came to Be.

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [31]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Joxter invites The Mymble for a date, and things somehow get out of hand...
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501037
Kudos: 11





	The Night Where Moomintroll's Spring Came to Be.

Joxter waited for this moment for so long... He wanted to have a nice time alone with Mymble, it didn't matter if it was a simple dinner or hug, just simply some time alone with his intimate lover. Without thirty or more children annoying them.

The mumrik thought that their company was annoying, in fact, he didn't even know if he liked children at all, but he liked Mymble, he loved Mymble. That big woman that by Joxter's point of view, thinks that she believes that he's a masochist for loving her and him... ah... Joxter; Joxter considered himself lucky to have that big piece of a woman!  
  
And he felt ashamed.   
All of the dates that Mymble made, they were in special places... Where did he make his date? In the Oshun Oxtra...

At the moment it needed repairing, and who wouldn't know anything better than this than him? He even told Moominpapa and friends, that this was something big when in reality it wasn't. It was just a strategy for him to stay with the boat and to have at least a nice place where to spend time with his lover.

The Oshun Oxtra was tied to its port, and Joxter was waiting in front of it for Mymble to come.

And the one whom he cried so much about, finally came.

Her footsteps were heard, Joxter tried to contain his excitement, but he couldn't. He turned around to see her with the biggest sincere smile that he ever had in his life was shown.

“Mymble!”

“Kitty!” Mymble ran to him, and hugged him tightly, lifting him up from the ground, his feet weren't touching the floor anymore.

Joxter grinned and hugged her back while feeling the Mymble's gentle kisses on his cheeks.

‘Big... voluminous... and perfect... She's one of a kind Mymble... she's... perfect.’ He thought as he was drowning in his own happiness.

Mymble separated from him but still held him.

“I'm very sorry, Joxie. I'm sorry for not having the best appearance, you know... the kids... That's why I came late to—”

Joxter shut her up with one of his fingers on her lips, his bright blue eyes shimmered and looked so love-struck, something not common to be seen in the mumrik.

“My, rules are meant to be broken, and perfection isn't fixed, you're perfect just the way you are, that's the woman I fell in love with and the woman that turned my world upside down.”

The Mymble smiled and gave a big kiss to Joxter's lips.

“So, where are we headed to?”

The man pointed at the boat.   
“There.”

“In the Oshun Oxtra?” She laughed credulously.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Joxter moved his finger from left to right. “Never judge a book by its cover, what matters is the inside, not the outside. This applies perfectly to me.”

“OF COURSE NOT, JOXTER!” She shouted, kind of irritated towards the insult that the man gave himself. “You're beautiful! From the inside and out!”

The Mymble hugged him and moved him around with strength as if Joxter was her toy.

Joxter laughed and lowered his head.  
“Gorgeous, could you put me down?”

“Sure!” 

Mymble let him go without any thinking, Joxter fell with his four paws, an unusual and peculiar thing that for this couple was pretty normal.

Joxter walked to the door of the Oshun Oxtra and did a reverence in front of it.

“Ladies first.”

Mymble laughed and placed her hand over her chest.

“Oh my, my, what a gentleman, Joxter.” ~

Joxter held her hand with tenderness and took her to a room very excitedly.

“I know it's not much, that it could've been better, but this is all I could do, I'm so sorry, Mymble.”

“Don't worry honey, if you did it with such low resources, I'm pretty sure it'll still be fantas-” 

She was cut off by her gasp as if she saw something beautiful. 

Joxter opened completely the door, his facial expression was adorable, happy and gave confidence to whoever saw it.

“Told ya that it's wasn't a lot...”

The room had walls made of wood, as it was expected from the boat. The lightning was faint golden, coming from the candles that were on the ground. 

The floor and candles had company, flowers of all kind were everywhere, coming from a ‘waterfall’ of them from a cream hammock with a white pillow and a passion red blanket, made out of silk.

“It's not a lot!? This-this is fantastic, Joxter!” She laughed and gave the mumrik a big kiss, then, she ran to the hammock and started to move slowly while snickering.

Joxter was having a dumb smile while looking at her.

Mymble stopped for a second, she detected a scent.

“Is that...” She sniffed three times. “Is that cinnamon?”

Joxter nodded shyly.   
“You don't know how much it took me to ste- uh, uhm... find it, My...” He responded darting his eyes to everything else besides the woman while scratching his head.

“Come here.” Mymble smiled, patting her lap.

The mumrik was obedient, and laid down on the hammock, letting his head rest over the big lady's lap, very similar when cats do this with their owners.

Mymble smiled and caressed Joxter's hair, then she took his hat off. Joxter at this point was purring happily, shaking his tail excitedly.

“Hmm... This place is really charming... Are you sure this is just to spend some time together, Jox?”

“Mhm.” He answered while being petted. “What was on your mind?”

“I'm just saying...” Mymble's voice turned into more of a deeper and flirty tone. “That this place... IS TOO PRETTY FOR THIS!” 

After shouting that, she managed to take all the buttons from Joxter's green leaf coat.

Joxter's reaction wasn't positive. He jumped out of her lap, hissing at her.

“What was all that about!?”

Mymble giggled.  
“I was just messing with ya...” 

Joxter blushed and his coat fell down, revealing his brown pants with suspenders and a white shirt.

“Unless...” Mymble grinned and raised her browns up and down.

The man looked to the other side embarrassed, he crossed his arms, walked some steps back and closed the door with the lock on.

“Are you sure about this?”  
“Hold up! You're accepting this?”

He looked at the ground and kicked it softly. His face was crimson red.

“I don't see anything wrong with it, even though I haven't done this before...” Joxter smiled and looked up at his Mymble's face. “But I'll do anything for my big girl.”

“Agh... now I feel bad...” She muttered, lowering her gaze. 

He came closer to her.  
“What is it, Mymble?”

“Is that... This must be a very important thing for you, and I have done this so many times that... maybe this doesn't even have a meaning anymore.”

“Mymble!” He jumped and Mymble grabbed him. Then, he cupped her cheeks, so their eyes could meet each other's. “A woman's virginity is nothing of my interest. That's a lie, like all the ones that I've told in the past, but what I'll say now, it's not a lie, Mymble. It doesn't matter how many times you have done this or mine. What I'll remember of this, is that if we succeed, that this was our first time together, as a couple, in a situation like this.”

Mymble shed some tears.  
“You don't know how much I needed to hear that, he—”

“Him!?” He referred to Mymble's past couple. “This is a moment for you and I! Just the two of us! Three's a crowd!”

Mymble laughed.  
“Come here, Joxie.” She said while she pulled him from his scarf, giving him a good kiss. 

Joxter smiled and threw his scarf away, corresponding to the Mymble's kiss. The couple stopped their making out session and looked at each other's eyes, totally love-struck.

Mymble smiled and slowly opened her long fluffy lilac jacket with a fabric of white and yellow mustard lines. Revealing a white dress underneath.

Joxter smiled.   
“You look even more gorgeous without the coat.”

“I can say pretty much the same thing for you, Joxter.”

The mumrik still had that smile, he lowered down his suspenders to open his shirt slowly. Mymble looked at him with a smile and stared at his chest. 

“Hairy... predictable.” Laughed. “But I like it.”

He blushed and pointed at her, not looking at the woman at all, but to the wall. The man's body was shaking a lot. 

“Now, it's your turn.”

“With pleasure,” Mymble responded with a smirk and a horny tone. 

She took off her dress, showing her white underwear. Joxter tried to not stare at her, but the Mymble called him with seduction. 

“Joxter, sweetie~ Come here... Aren't you going to stare?”

The mumrik checked her out, his face went red as a tomato. He couldn't help it, it was a must to approach her.

Joxter looked at her in the eyes and asked: “May I touch you? It would be very rude from me to not ask you, but you're... wow... so beautiful, that... that I have so much desire to touch you... I mean it, really. You're beautiful.” 

Mymble giggled.   
“Of course, my love!” She took his hand and placed it over one of her breasts. Joxter moved the hand and caressed Mymble's face. He kissed her, she reciprocated and they kept that lovingly string of passionate romance. Joxter's hands went down to Mymble's waist.

‘Big...’ He thought. “I love it...” 

Mymble smiled and tried to take off Joxter's pants slowly.

The mumrik's kisses left that mymble's lips, transforming into licks on the lady's neck. 

Mymble, who in the beginning seemed to be the dominant, started to seem pretty submissive with that tiny moan she released after the licking.

Joxter kept licking her neck, until he felt to come to her chest for more kisses. Finally, he arrived to the bra. He looked at Mymble quite unsure, but she nodded, giving him all the permission he needed to take it off.

Or at least, he tried. 

It was so difficult for him, that Mymble had to take it off herself and threw it to God knows where.

Joxter's eyes shimmered when seeing the breasts. 

“Wo-wow...” He came closer to grab them, but his hands were too tiny for that. 

“Big?” She giggled.

“Mhm.” Joxter nodded, playing with both of her breasts, achieving to press her nipples with delicacy. Mymble moaned and covered her mouth immediately.

Joxter noticed that, and laughed.

“Haha! So you like that? Don't you?” Said seductively to in the end press them harder.

Mymble tried to keep it together, but still various moans escaped from her when Joxter was taking advantage of her like this.

The time passed. Joxter was over Mymble, sucking and licking her breasts. Mymble was laying down the hammock, leaving out some fast and soft moans when feeling Joxter.

Mymble separated from him, and led her hands near her underwear. 

Joxter took it off slowly, contemplating everything of her, smiling completely dumb in love, knowing that that Mymble was his.

The mumrik, out of respect, also took his own underwear off, revealing his intimacy, being somehow very hairy.

He was very nervous, but Mymble was guiding him through all of this.

“All right, I'll stay like this.” She said, laying down and moving one of her legs up. “And you get in the middle.”

The man nodded and positioned himself as asked.

And so, that's how they spent the night. Joxter could survive! Even though he thought that he wouldn't, being him so small for her, but oh... What do you know... The world is full of surprises.

Mymble, still resting on the hammock, she was still panting after such great time. Joxter was over her, hugging her as much as he could.

Her hair was a mess, ir wasn't even in her bun anymore after such activity. Joxter stroke it and kissed tenderly his woman's lips.

“I love you, Mymble...”  
“I love you even more...” 

They kissed and fell asleep just like that. It was just a matter of time for Mymble to tell Joxter a surprise that might change his life, forever.


End file.
